


His Predator and His Prey

by sekephile



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Developing Relationship, M/M, Omega Verse, Sexual Content, Shizaya - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekephile/pseuds/sekephile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was anyone who couldn't accept the fact that this bonehead strangling him to death was an Alpha, it would be Izaya. An abnormal creature devoid of intelligence like Shizu-chan was an insult to all breeds of Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 06/01/2016. Many thanks to [katBelle](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5060075/katBelle) for the beta.

_Pitiful_ , Izaya thought as he watched one of his male classmates getting pounded on the floor with tears streaming down on his face.

"P-please s-stop…" The poor guy moaned out of pain or pleasure or maybe both as he was thrust into repeatedly while being held back by another two upperclassmen, his arms and limbs pinned so that he couldn't escape their lust frenzy. It was that dreadful season of the year again, or dreadful, at least, for the little Omega who'd gotten himself stupidly trapped by three sex-famished Alphas.

Izaya wiped the sweat forming on his brows. Summer was coming near and the heat from the sun must be affecting their heads as the three predators continued to eat their beyond-helpless prey. Izaya stayed quiet in his spot near the water tank where he could conduct his human observation. This was the seventh case this week. The little Omega insect below him flitted his teary eyes up towards him, his mouth dripping with cum from those three Alphas, silently asking Izaya for help.

'You poor creature,' Izaya mouthed back with a mocking smile on his handsome face.

Within an hour or so the show was already over and Izaya lingered to watch from above as the abused little Omega limped on his way and passed out just when he reached the school gates. Izaya clapped his hands in pure delight and laughed, the gleeful sound echoing over the now empty rooftop of one of the school buildings of Raijin High. _Great, this is great!_ The effects of the heat were truly amazing, causing every single one of his beloved humans to lose their control like mindless beasts, and allow their instinct to take over. _Speaking of beasts._

Izaya spotted a familiar mop of blond hair standing out among the crowd of students walking on the school grounds. Everyone around him quickly moved out of his way as Shizuo strutted towards the gates, his bag hanging behind his shoulder as he held it in a delinquent-like fashion. No one dared to look him in the eyes with the exception of some dirty, lowly Omegas who were hoping to get his protection but none of them succeeded and were blatantly ignored. "Here's your Great Alpha," Izaya clicked his tongue in disgust.

To his surprise Shizuo suddenly turned his head towards him. The infamous Alpha glared at him from afar. He must have heard Izaya mocking him and Izaya silently praised the beast's sharp hearing. "You damn single-celled Alpha," Izaya spat, and Shizuo must have understood him because he stomped his way back inside the school building, like Izaya had expected. Observing, watching, and analyzing this newborn Alpha was his latest project after he'd learned of the protozoan's primal awakening two weeks ago.

There was no way _Shizu-chan_ would be an Omega, but neither did Izaya expect a single-celled organism like Heiwajima Shizuo to be an Alpha.

 _An Alpha_. The highest ranking species in the society, the top of the pyramid, the so-called Kings of the Jungle, and someone like _Shizu-chan_ was an Alpha. _An Alpha. Shizu-chan as a goddamn Alpha_ , Izaya thought bitterly. Considering his monstrous strength, temper, and such, nobody was surprised that the blond delinquent had awakened into an Alpha.

"Iiizaaayaaa!" Shizuo roared, kicking the rooftop door open with a savage look in his brown eyes.

"Yo! Shizu-chan~!" Izaya sweetly greeted. The newborn Alpha just gritted his teeth. Shizu-chan did have a rather beautiful set of teeth, Izaya noted. "Can I help you with something Shizu-chan? If you're looking for someone to shove that filthy _stick_ of yours into, there are a lot of Omegas out there who are more than willing to spread their legs for a single-celled monster like you."

"Shut up! You piece of shit!"

Izaya frowned. "Is Shizu-chan's vocabulary limited to 'piece of shit'? Well, it's not like I'm expecting more from a moron who can't even spell 'Amoeba', do you even know what an Amoeba is Shizu-chan?" Izaya taunted. "It's a single-celled protozoan like you, like Shizu-cha-." He hadn't finished his sentence when Shizuo suddenly lifted him by his collar and slammed him into the nearest wall. His hand wrapped around his neck, blocking any air he had left and nailing him in place. Izaya maintained that smug look on his face, which pissed the beast in front of him off more.

_Beast._

_Monster._

_Protozoan._

If there was anyone who couldn't accept the fact that this bonehead strangling him to death was an Alpha, it would be Izaya. An abnormal creature devoid of intelligence like _Shizu-chan_ was an insult to all breeds of Alpha. Heiwajima Shizuo was not an Alpha, Beta, or even an Omega. A beast like him _couldn't_ be classified, _shouldn't_ be classified; Shizu-chan was a monster _only_. There should be no place for him. Shizuo must be cast away. Shizuo should be an outcast of the society.

Izaya could feel the grip on his neck slowly loosening and Shizuo unceremoniously dropped him on the ground. He coughed a bit, and he heard him clicked his tongue.

"Tch, hurry up and wake to your Alpha senses, so I can beat the shit out of you."

Izaya snorted at that, and quickly evaded an incoming punch from Shizuo that left a crater in the wall behind him.

"How do you know I'll be an Alpha like you Shizu-chan? I could be a Beta or maybe even…" Izaya sent him a playful, sly wink and quickly evaded another punch from Shizuo. He dusted his pants with one hand, while the other silently reached for the switchblade in his coat pocket.

"I can just tell from your smell. You stink like those _fucking Alphas_." Shizuo muttered the last part, and barely dodged Izaya's sudden attack, his blade slashing through the side of his chest, tearing his shirt and a bit of his skin. "You bastard! A flea like you would never be an Omega!" Omegas were commonly known to be docile and submissive creatures, and there was no way that an aggressive and pompous ass like Izaya would be an Omega. "I'll kill you!"

"I would like to see Shizu-chan try," Izaya challenged and positioned himself in a defensive stance. There was a bit of tension in the air as they warily eyed each other. A predator against another predator, a fight between two Alphas or in this case an Alpha against a soon-to-be-Alpha. Izaya still didn't possess that heightened sense of smell so he couldn't tell if Shizu-chan was right, if Izaya really did stink like those _fucking Alphas_. "By the way, you're one of those _fucking Alphas_ Shizu-chan."

Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows. "I will never _ever_ force anyone into something like _that_. I'm not a fucking _rapist_." There was a solemn tone in his voice and Izaya could tell that Shizuo felt sorry for those poor abused Omegas who couldn't control their _heat_ and that _cursed_ smell that sent any Alpha near them into a sex frenzy. "But you…" Shizuo eyed him heatedly. "You could be like them. You're just that kind of shit."

"I am deeply offended, Shizu-chan. Do not lump me with those losers. My _other_ self hasn't been awakened yet and you should be more concerned about yourself instead." Izaya smiled that snakelike smile that would never fail to make Shizuo's blood boil. "Aren't you affected by the heat? If you're really able to _sniff_ my _scent_ like the dog you are even though I still haven't undergone the _change_ , then I'm sure sooner or later you'll randomly start pounding someone to death with your filthy stick."

Shizuo let out an animalistic cry and charged towards him, but Izaya managed to trip him with his foot and he fell face-flat on the ground. "I will certainly not miss that special event and I'll make sure to bring my camera with me, or better yet, a video recorder, and I'll distribute Shizu-chan's beastly moments to the whole school!" Izaya laughed and left a furious blond Alpha behind.

Little did Izaya know the next day he would be awakened into something he never expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a fifty percent chance that Orihara Izaya would become an Alpha, and a fifty percent chance that Orihara Izaya would become a Beta, and _zero_ percent chance that Orihara Izaya would become an Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 06/01/2016. Many thanks to [katBelle](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5060075/katBelle) for the beta.

Out of all the many species living on this planet, humans were regarded as supreme beings. From being a tiny cell to the brink of understanding even the Theory of Evolution, we humans had grown so much for the past millions of years. But beyond that, even though our civilizations continued to advance, we humans still remained to our primitive selves.

Just as humans were superior to any other creature, there were individuals or groups who were superior within the human race. The ones who led, dominated, and controlled the natural and social hierarchy. They were labeled as Alphas.

Izaya came from a normal middle class family. His mother and father were both Betas, and as he grew up, his parents had immediately noticed that their son had a rather high intellectual capacity for a Beta-offspring his age. It was later discovered that his deceased grandmother was an Alpha, and that there was a high probability that Izaya would inherit her dominant genes once he hit that anticipated puberty age.

But Izaya had never anticipated the waves of nausea that came over him before he suddenly collapsed on the floor. He tried to lift himself up and thought of asking his little sisters for help but stopped when he felt something wet streaming down between his legs. At first Izaya honestly thought that he had peed his pants and momentarily felt mortified before a strong _stench_ abruptly invaded his nose.

It took him a full minute to realize where the hell it was coming from, and _what the fuck was happening to him._

 _There. Was. No. Fucking. Way._ Izaya desperately tried to move away from the hallway before anyone could see or smell him, and ended up crawling to the bathroom like a disgusting worm. He quickly peeled off his pants, and cringed at the sight. Izaya did occasionally masturbate, but he'd never seen such an absurd amount of semen leaking uncontrollably, pooling at his feet, and inadvertently making a trail around their house.

The newborn didn't waste any more time, and immediately cleaned himself up, and started scrubbing every nook and cranny of their house. Izaya was thankful that his parents weren't home, and that his sisters were still too young to sense anything wrong. _That's right, WRONG._ There must be some kind of a biological mistake here.

Izaya locked himself up in his room, wanting some time alone to think carefully about his condition. He always believed that he was on top of everything. Orihara Izaya was an individual who stood from above and watched over humanity. He guided them, played with them, and controlled them. Nothing could bring him down, as he was invincible. Or so he thought.

If there was one thing that Izaya hated aside from Shizu-chan it was the _unexpected_.

_The unforeseen factors._

There was a fifty percent chance that Orihara Izaya would become an Alpha, and a fifty percent chance that Orihara Izaya would become a Beta, and _zero_ percent chance that Orihara Izaya would become an Omega. He was born from Beta-parents, and believe it or not, the Oriharas were actually a plebeian family of boring Betas, which was kind of sad, until an Alpha like his grandmother married into the family.

Orihara Izaya was not an Alpha, nor a Beta, but an Omega. Izaya tried to laugh it off, because it was such a bad joke. But that _awful_ twisting pain in his abdomen, and that _disgusting_ 'twitching' in some inner part of his body that Izaya hadn't even known existed, were more than enough proof of what he was.

_So much for the great Orihara Izaya._

Izaya had never dreamed of becoming an Alpha. Personally, he thought they were savage and uncivilized creatures, especially when they were in heat. It would be more suitable for him to be a Beta. Aside from the fact that he came from a long lineage of Betas, it was his specialty to be a normal bystander between two polar opposites, to watch them love and destroy each other. In that way, Izaya could love all of his humans equally.

 _But to be at the bottom of the food chain..._ Izaya unconsciously clenched his fists. This was more insulting than he would ever admit.

Omegas were shameless, horny little whores. Their submissive nature was a disgrace to their species. They were often mistreated and discriminated by most. However, Omegas were valuable for breeding. They had a higher fertility rate compared to other species. In addition, male Omegas were capable of giving birth, and were often more abused than female Omegas.

Izaya suddenly clutched his stomach as his whole body quivered in _yearning_ , and curled himself in his bed to lessen the pain. There was no way in hell he would allow himself to succumb in his primal urges. "Even if it kills me," Izaya swore between labored breaths.

* * *

When Shizuo had awakened, he didn't notice it at first. He carried on with his daily mundane life, and when he went out to buy some milk, a random girl had approached him. She told Shizuo that she was a talent scout, and before he could turn down her offer, the girl suddenly latched onto his arm. Shizuo was caught off guard and he froze on the spot. He wasn't used to people touching him, because most were afraid of his strength, and the woman had obviously been unaware of what he could do. "Um, could you please let go of my arm, Miss?"

She just batted her eyelashes at him rather sensually, and Shizuo quickly picked up that _strange_ look in her eyes. He hastily backed away, when he _sniffed_ something _unusual_. The smell was rather dizzying, yet he couldn't put a finger on it.

Shizuo immediately dashed off, as he belatedly noticed that the girl was actually trying to seduce him into mating. The newborn Alpha cursed himself for blushing. He had always hated his strength, despised whichever god had given him this power, _the power to destroy things_. And now, he'd awakened into something that might send him to his utter demise.

Shizuo had already seen it coming, but he didn't expect it to be _this_ overwhelming. The blond Alpha suddenly banged his head into the nearest hard object, which happened to be a utility pole. "Snap out of it you fucker!" Shizuo growled to himself, as he repeatedly hit his forehead against the pole. He would kill himself before he yielded to his primal instinct and hurt another person. The blond actually had a lot of control than anyone thought.

His past history from his childhood and playing cat and mouse with that fucking flea on a regular basis had taught him how to handle his temper. Even if he handled it by hurling vending machines and ripping signs from the streets to throw it at that smug little bastard. Shizuo sighed. Just thinking about that louse was enough to raise his blood pressure.

Fortunately, he hadn't encountered Izaya these past few days. In fact, he hadn't seen a shadow, nor smelled a single trace of _that stink_. And a 'flea free' place didn't sound bad at all. But Shizuo's peace was short-lived, as Izaya suddenly chose to pop up in front of him with disdain in his crimson eyes. The blond couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "What's with that detesting look flea? I haven't done anything to you yet."

Izaya's eyes just narrowed. "I really hate Shizu-chan."

Shizuo grinned wickedly in return. "Well, I don't just hate you. I just _'fucking hate you so much'_ with my entire core." He'd already clenched his fist, ready to punch this bastard's face who dared to interrupt his break just to declare his hate for him.

The other boy chuckled in mock amusement. "Really, Shizu-chan. You should read more to improve your vocabulary. Or does your protozoan brain only know how to fuck? You Alphas are good at that, right? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"You said fuck again. Does Shizu-chan know it's a bad word? Even children and monkeys knows that. Your parents should have named you _Fuck-ijima_." Izaya swiftly dodged the street sign that had magically appeared in Shizuo's hand, and again as the beast continued to swing it around, aiming at him. The chase lasted for half an hour, with Izaya laughing his head off and Shizuo pursuing him from behind. "I'm sorry Shizu-chan, but playtime's over. I have a really important appointment to attend," Izaya called out behind him while checking the time on his phone.

"Appointment my ass, you're just going to destroy someone's lives aren't you?" Shizuo huffed, wiping the sweat on his temples with the back of his hand. His hand froze when he suddenly caught the flea staring at him rather oddly. "What are you looking at creep?"

Izaya's eyes slowly widened in disbelief, instantly snapping out of his trance, and grimaced. "You should really keep your pheromones in check, Shizu-chan," Izaya grumbled and Shizuo looked at him in surprise.

"What the fuck flea? You can…smell me?" the blond Alpha asked, hiding the excitement in his voice. If Izaya could pick up his scent, it could only mean that he'd awakened, and Shizuo could _finally_ beat the crap out of him. Shizuo cracked his knuckles as a predatory grin slowly spread across his face. He had waited too long for this. "Izaya- _kun_ , do me a favor and don't move from that spot."

"No way, Shizu-chan. I don't want to fuck with a monster like you," Izaya taunted, though he quietly backed away in alarm. He wanted to test the reliability of the _special_ suppressant he acquired through shady business deals. He had to know if it would be effective even against a beast like Shizu-chan, who had the nose of a mutt. He scrunched his own nose as Shizuo drew nearer. The beast _reeked_ so much of pheromones, involuntarily making his knees weak.

And what was more frustrating was that this goddamn protozoan was _blissfully_ unaware of it.

Izaya might have the offensive, but he was defenseless against an Alpha's influence, willing him to submit reluctantly. Good thing Shizu-chan was stupid enough to not suspect anything off. The last thing he needed was accidentally unleashing the _beast_ within the beast.

"Who would want to fuck a scrawny flea like you? Even if you were an Omega, which would be impossible, I would rather eat my shit than stick my thing in your filthy ass," Shizuo spat in disgust.

Izaya didn't know why he felt relieved at hearing that, but it slightly hurt his pride that the protozoan didn't find him attractive, not that Izaya cared anyway. He was a man, a _male Beta_ , or that's what he was trying to pretend to be. Shizuo must have noticed it by now. A frown was decorating his handsome face. "Are you disappointed Shizu-chan that I didn't meet your expectations? I actually come from a long lineage of Betas, you know." He turned around, preparing to leave, but Shizuo grabbed his arm.

"Just wait a goddamn minute flea," Shizuo hissed just as the wind suddenly blew past, funneling through the space between them. His brown eyes widened by a fraction, as his nose picked up something faint and really _sweet_. He looked questioningly at the other boy in his hold. "Is that…?"

Izaya immediately pulled his arm back from the blond Alpha. "I have to go. See you around Shizu-chan, and please go die."

Shizuo, left behind and slightly confused, shook his head. _It must've been my imagination_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was rather hard to explain, but there was no scent to identify him aside from that _Omegan stench_. If he smelled like coffee, of his favorite Ootoro sushi, or maybe even of strawberry milk like Shizu-chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 06/01/2016. Many thanks to [katBelle](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5060075/katBelle) for the beta.

Being inside a room full of men was a bit unnerving. Especially if they were Yakuza and not ordinary men. Normally, they would meet up outside – somewhere in an abandoned building or parking lot, but the information today was too sensitive, so Izaya had to be escorted to their headquarters. The Awakusu-kai was an underground organization you wouldn't want to make a misstep in front of, especially in the presence of its executive member – the feared 'White Wolf' of underground Ikebukuro, Shiki Haruya.

"You're unusually quiet today, Orihara-kun," the man sitting across from him casually remarked as he finished reading the files outlining what Izaya had gathered about a new foreign rival group messing within their territory. Like Shizu-chan, Shiki was an Alpha, an intimidating character with a scary reputation. He poured himself a tea, and gently slid the cup across the table to the young informant. "If you're scared, then you have nothing to fear. My men won't hurt you, unless you are planning to harm us. We rarely get high schoolers for guests, and I know you're too smart to do something stupid, right?" There was no comfort in his voice even though his words appeared to be some sort of reassurance.

Izaya just crossed his legs rather haughtily. "How considerate of you, Shiki-san. If you're going to threaten me, you don't have to sound nice about it. It's unbefitting for the feared 'White Wolf', don't you think?" He heard one of the men standing behind the Alpha growled, and Shiki immediately raised a hand in warning. Izaya didn't bother to hide his amusement. "You sure do have obedient subordinates, Shiki-san. That's an Alpha for you."

Most of Shiki's men were Betas. Betas tended to follow strong Alphas who could lead them, and could sometimes be very loyal to their superiors. The young informant vaguely wondered, if he'd been awakened a Beta, would he also be a follower like some dog? Just as his parents were practically slaves to their work? Well, dogs sounded better than _bitches_.

Shiki just smirked at him. "Would you like to work with the Awakusu-kai when you're older Orihara-kun? We could use more talented Betas like you."

"Are you really offering me – an underage kid – a job with the Yakuza? You should know better, Shiki-san. I'm kind of disappointed, and it's Orihara- _san_ ," Izaya stressed.

"I said when you're older, Orihara- _san_. And it would be a good job for a cheeky brat like you. The package will arrive in a minute, so please have some tea while you wait, and don't worry, it's not poisoned," Shiki said as he sipped his tea to prove his point. A loud knock on the door interrupted their short peace, and another man walked into the room. His strides were slightly uncoordinated, and he had a cane to support himself. As he came closer, something told Izaya that this man was dangerous, maybe even more so than Shiki, despite his friendly appearance.

"A boatload of Omega suppressants imported from Russia to Sir Shiki," the man announced, as he dropped the box on the table, causing Shiki to spill his tea and frown disapprovingly. "I'm telling you, it's not a joke smuggling these things without the government sniffing your trail. It's more troublesome than illegal weapons and drugs," he grumbled and took a seat beside Izaya. "What do you need it for anyway, Sir Shiki? If you have problems with your _heat_ , you could just buy suppressants in a local drug store."

Shiki glared at the other man in annoyance. "This isn't for me, it's for him."

The man quickly switched his attention to the boy sitting beside him, as if he'd just noticed his existence, and lowered his designer sunglasses to study his features more closely. Izaya tried not to swallow hard at the man's penetrating stare, and was a little worried that he might uncover his secret. "What's your name kid?"

"Orihara Izaya. And this is not for me, it's actually for a friend," Izaya smoothly replied, meeting the man's stare directly with his own. There was a long scar across his left eye, as if someone had slashed it, and he smelled faintly of blood. Izaya didn't need to guess that this man was an Alpha, but unlike Shiki he didn't bother to hide his pheromones. In fact, he'd been flaunting it around like some sort of invitation, and for some reason it was directed to the young informant. Izaya tried very hard not to squirm in his seat, and held his breath.

"You're wasting your time, Akabayashi-san. This kid is a Beta, and a really stubborn one," Shiki finally commented on the little scene in front of him.

"Are you sure about that, Sir Shiki?" The man named Akabayashi grinned toothily as he continued to interrogate the boy with just a simple stare of his remaining right eye, before he drew back in contentment. Izaya inwardly sighed in relief. "Well, aren't you too young to be playing around with the Yakuza, little informant-kun?" Akabayashi said with a _kind_ smile, his personality turning a complete 180. Izaya heard Shiki mutter something under his breath.

"There's no need to keep an eye on me, Akabayashi-san. I know what I'm doing." Izaya smiled back, though it was rather forced, as he stood up and prepared to take his leave. He slipped the package into his backpack and was reminded that he still had classes after this. "It's nice meeting you, and it's good doing business with you, Shiki-san. I hope we can continue this relationship in the future. But not so soon, we have a school trip next week. I'll be off the grid for a little while."

"School trip, eh? I remember my last school trip was really fun, we went sightseeing, and stayed up late and engaged ourselves in _secret activities_ ," Akabayashi said suggestively, with a spark in his remaining right eye. "Even the excitement of getting caught by the teachers wouldn't keep us from going. In fact, it only made it more stimulating, as I rammed into-"

"That's enough, Akabayashi-san. We don't want to hear about your sexual escapades from your youth," Shiki snapped.

The man in the red suit apologized, though he didn't sound earnest at all. Akabayashi returned his attention to the young informant, "Tell your Omega friend to be careful." Izaya just nodded, and as he brushed past him, he thought he heard him whisper, _"Watch yourself, informant-kun."_

* * *

Shizuo pinched the bridge of his nose, as he closed his eyes, trying to catch some sleep, but the boy sitting beside him wouldn't stop talking. "Shizuo-kun, when will you let me dissect you?" The blond chose to ignore him, moving his head away from the Beta to face the window. He didn't really want to go on this field trip, but his younger brother managed to convince him that he should spend some time with his friends. Shizuo didn't have many friends, and when he made one, his _friend_ was interested only in dissecting him. "Nee nee, Shizuo-kun. Do you think Celty would be fit to be an Omega? I know it's impossible for a non-human, but I really want to see her be submissive sometimes. Ah, but being an Alpha would suit her more, right? She's already strong and cool, I don't mind being the bottom as long as it's with my beloved Celty~!"

"Your perverted fantasies are being heard by the whole class, Shinra," a familiar voice suddenly chimed in and Shizuo's eyebrow instantly twitched. Out of all the bus seats, they just had to place the flea in front of him. It would have been a really bad idea to cause a commotion inside a moving vehicle, so Shizuo had to remain calm until the next stop. He tried to focus on watching the scenery outside, but it stank so much, and the louse was smiling creepily from above his seat. "I didn't expect Shizu-chan to join us. How's the monster feeling today? Any motion sickness? 'Cause Shizu-chan looks like shit."

The blond immediately sprang from his seat and grabbed Izaya's collar. "Who are you calling shit? You shitty flea! I'm gonna rip off your he-" Shizuo didn't finish his sentence before he felt the bile in the back of his throat. He ended up hurling beside his seatmate, throwing up everything he had eaten this morning. He heard Shinra screaming in horror for a barf bag, and Izaya laughing hysterically like a mad man. This journey wouldn't be easy with the flea around and they still hadn't arrived to their destination yet. Shizuo groaned.

Izaya was still up in his seat, until his seatmate told him to sit down properly and stop provoking the blond Alpha further. He obediently complied, and turned his attention instead to the other boy. "Nee nee, Dota-chin. Can you lend me your shoulder?" Izaya asked sweetly. Like Shizu-chan, Kadota Kyohei was an Alpha and well-respected among his peers. He had the quality of a leader that many Betas sought and it had earned him some followers and a small gang led by him. Kadota also didn't look half-bad, and his attributes made him quite popular among Omegas.

If you asked Izaya who he would go for, he would definitely choose him. At least, that's what his other self preferred.

"I told you to stop calling me that, no wonder Shizuo doesn't like you," Kadota said instead, ignoring his earlier request.

"I don't need Shizu-chan to like me, but Dota-chin doesn't really hate it when I call him Dota-chin, right?" Izaya continued to tease.

"Will you shut up if I lend you my shoulder?" Kadota sighed in defeat, and the other boy cheered in triumph as he scooted closer to lean his head onto the Alpha's shoulder. The brunet's scent quickly invaded his nose. Dota-chin smelled of ink and wash paintings. Like how Shizu-chan smelled of strawberry milk, and Shiki and Akabayashi of metal and blood. Izaya had noticed that a person's habit affected their scent, and that, in this way, you could easily distinguish someone's character. "You don't stink like Shizuo said."

Izaya quickly looked up at him, catching his attention. "Of course, I don't. I'm a bit offended, Dota-chin."

Kadota apologized to him, and Izaya was really curious about what the other had said. "How do I smell?" he asked, and the brunet scratched the side of his cheek in thought. Izaya had been wondering about this for a while. He couldn't smell himself, like how he did to others, though he could pick up his own scent – it's just that he didn't smell like anything.

It was rather hard to explain, but there was no scent to identify him aside from that _Omegan Stench_. If he smelled like coffee, of his favorite Ootoro sushi, or maybe even of strawberry milk like Shizu-chan.

"Well, you don't really _stink_ , if that's what you're worried about. Honestly, you reek of expensive perfume, just how many bottles did you use?" Kadota asked, and let out a light sneeze.

Izaya just chuckled. "Enough to annoy Shizu-chan." _More than enough to hide myself from the likes of you._

There were many kinds of suppressants today, ranging from cologne, lotion, deodorant, shampoo, soap bars, detergent, and of course, medication. Izaya spent hours searching on the internet, until he stumbled upon that _miracle_ drug from Russia. He knew he could just get suppressants anywhere here, but considering their country's low birth rate and pro-fertility government, they weren't strong enough to completely conceal someone's scent.

"You're a Beta like Kishitani, right? Betas usually don't emit any kind of special scents like Alphas or Omegas. Although, they can also pick up scents, but only faintly," Kadota explained.

"I already know about that, but how about Omegas? Can they smell themselves? Are they able to discern their own scent?"

"I don't really know, and aren't you the smart one between us? You're the information broker, and what's with the sudden interest?" Kadota asked rather curiously.

"I may be smart, but I'm not an Alpha like Dota-chin. And of course, I would be interested if it's regarding my beloved humans," Izaya replied in his usual response, and the brunet Alpha just sighed tiredly. The young informant had already equipped himself before he decided to join this school trip. _It was only three days, and two nights, so what could possibly go wrong?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex should be done with love and affection, but what the blond Alpha had witnessed on that day was plain mockery. A mockery of all men who had developed a womb – a gift for some maybe, but for the majority of male Omegas it was a slap on the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 06/01/2016. Altered history, and mentions of some characters/historical figures. Many thanks to [katBelle](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5060075/katBelle) for the beta.

_I'm dying_ , Shizuo thought as he slumped into his own futon, and tried to get some rest. Even if he was the strongest person around Ikebukuro, Heiwajima Shizuo was not invincible like everyone believed. The blond Alpha was so exhausted that he didn't even have the strength to bitch about their room arrangement. He would be sleeping with his group mates, which was fine with him, except that the flea was among them. After his little vomit incident, their teacher had assigned them into groups according to their bus seats, and neither he nor Izaya was happy that they had to work together, along with Shinra and Kadota.

The term _'cooperation'_ and _'working together'_ did not exist between Shizuo and Izaya. There was only _'destruction'_ and _'beating each other's ass'_ until all hell would break loose, and that's exactly what had happened today – flying vending machines, and street signs raining down the streets. The confused locals were completely terrified by the havoc Izaya and Shizuo brought anywhere they went, and it kind of felt like they hadn't left Ikebukuro at all.

They were in Kyoto, the former Imperial capital of their country, and staying at a Ryokan, or a traditional style inn. With the flea in the same room, Shizuo suddenly wanted to go home. Forget about the beautiful temples, shrines, gardens, and imperial palaces. He could be dead by morning. Izaya was the kind of bastard who would slit his throat with his fancy switchblade the moment he let his guard down.

Annoyed that he couldn't get any sleep and still clad in his uniform, Shizuo decided to try the onsen. Shinra and Kadota must have gone there by now, because the flea was nowhere to be seen. Izaya probably couldn't stand to be in the same room as him either, to the point of booking another room, but unfortunately his things were still here. The flea had left his duffel bag open, and since it made him slightly curious he started to rummage through Izaya's things. For all he knew, the louse had hidden a bomb and was waiting for it to explode while Shizuo's slept. But he only found a supply of toiletries. A large supply. Shizuo never would've guessed that the flea was finicky about hygiene. "Huh? What's this?"

Before he could take it out, the _shoji_ doors suddenly slide open. "I would've never taken Shizu-chan for a thief."

"Hah? I'm not stealing anything you son of a bitch," Shizuo growled.

Izaya just looked at him as if he didn't believe a word he said. "Hoh~ then what are you doing with my bag?" he said with an edge in his voice, his crimson eyes narrowing into a sharp glare, and his lips slightly twitching into a tense line. The flea appeared to be nervous, and he looked like a drenched rat with his yukata hanging loosely around him.

"Did you drown in the onsen or something?" Shizuo asked instead, but Izaya didn't answer him and snatched the bag away from his hold rather harshly. "What the fuck flea? If you want it back, you could've asked nicely." He couldn't help but notice how Izaya's dark hair was still dripping wet from his bath, and he smelled kind of nice. The blond Alpha mentally shook his head, and wanted to punch himself for thinking such a thing. _It was the flea, for fuck's sake!_ He must still be very tired.

"It's _my_ bag, and you know I would never be nice to a monster." Izaya had already closed the door, taking the bag with him, before the pillow could hit his smug little face. Shizuo clicked his tongue in irritation, and wondered about that suspicious looking bottle of pills in the louse's bag. It must be a medicine of some sort. Izaya should go die, for all he cared. He should've drowned while taking a goddamn bath and things would be easier for him.

* * *

The next day, Shizuo was feeling much better as his class proceeded with their sightseeing in the _'Thousand-Year Capital'_. After visiting the shogunate's castle his group went to the grave of the famous special police force during the _Bakumatsu_ period, the _Shinsengumi_. Men dressed in light blue _haori_ with _'white mountain stripes'_ trim on the sleeves, gray _hakama_ , and headbands inscribed with the word _makoto_ , or _sincerity_ , were scattered around the site. They were even carrying swords tucked into their belt, to complete the Shinsengumi uniform. A lot of tourists were attracted to take a picture, and Shizuo fiddled with his own phone in his pocket.

"Awww~ does Shizu-chan want to take a picture with the _dogs of Bakufu_?"

Shizuo was having such a good time that he'd forgotten the flea was supposed to be in his group. At the reminder a vein instantly bulged on his forehead. It would be disrespectful to the great warriors resting here to start a fight. The guide suddenly posed a question regarding the name of the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi, and Shizuo enthusiastically raised a hand. "It's _Hijikata Toshiro_ ," he answered rather proudly, and Izaya laughed beside him. "What the fuck is funny, flea?"

"Nee nee, Shizu-chan. Can you tell me who was the first troop captain of the Shinsengumi?"

"It was _Okita Sougo_."

"And the commander?"

" _Kondo Isao_ ," Shizuo flatly replied with a scowl, his hands itching to tear apart the limbs of this lunatic laughing madly at him while slapping his thigh and holding his stomach. Shizuo hoped the flea would run out of breath soon and die.

Izaya wiped the tear forming in the corner of his eye. "No wonder Shizu-chan failed his recent Japanese History test! Shizu-chan watched too much _Gintama_. Well, I can't blame you, that anime is really entertaining." He snickered. "Shizu-chan even sounds proud of his answers, but in reality he got all of their names wrong!" The blond Alpha was now blushing in embarrassment and anger as Izaya patted his back in fake sympathy. "That's okay, the Shinsengumi was often acclaimed as brave and determined heroes in popular culture; they even had their own _otome_ game! But in truth, they were just a band of ruthless murderers," Izaya said with a grim smile. "A proud, but a foolish bunch of Alphas who died like dogs trying to protect their beliefs and pansy shogun...the Shinsegumi were not heroes, they were just tools for war."

Shizuo knitted his eyebrows. "What are you getting at?"

Izaya's crimson eyes gleamed into something that spoke of danger and contempt. "Do you know there are historical rumors and claims that the successor of the _Tokugawa_ shogunate at that time was an Omega? And what's more, the little lord had an illicit affair with one of the Shinsengumi's unit commander! A likely lowlife Omega managed to trick a predominant Alpha to his death, oh look how the tables have turned!" He raised both of his hands dramatically.

"I'm not interested in gossip from the past, but an informant like you takes a fancy on conspiracies, right? A nosy flea like you should've been born in that era; it would've spared me the trouble of trying to disembowel you."

Izaya's laughter greeted his ears. "You think it's a conspiracy? Well, I don't expect Shizu-chan to believe me, but it's the truth. And it's not like a single-celled organism like you would understand." The louse must have already foreseen his movement as he swiftly dodged his punches, laughing in that grating voice of his. "Shizu-chan's attacks are so predictable, it's getting boooring~!" Izaya teased. The blond Alpha started to chase him down the hill and into the quiet streets until they turned the corner, and Shizuo was suddenly sent flying as he got hit by an incoming truck. He landed at the far end of the street, and the flea looked down at him. "Even in Kyoto, Shizu-chan still falls for the same trick like in Ikebukuro. Shizu-chan is really hopeless, nee~?"

"Fuck you," Shizuo hissed, and lay his head back down with his arms and legs sprawled on the ground, as he stared up at the clear blue sky. Kyoto would be a really beautiful city rich in history, if it weren't for the flea polluting the air. Shizuo closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh. He felt like throwing up again, and sensed the tip of Izaya's switchblade poking into his cheek, in a mock attempt to wake him up.

"Oiii, Shizu-chaaan, wakey wakey you single-celled monster~ are you already dead? If you are, please stay still while I slit your throat for confirmation." Shizuo immediately snapped his eyes open when he felt the cold metal running down his skin and twisted Izaya's wrist as he dropped his weapon. He heard the flea hissed in pain, and tried to break free from his death grip. "You're hurting me, Shizu-chan."

"You're asking for it, Izaya- _kun_ ," Shizuo said with a wide _scary_ smile, but reluctantly let him go when he felt his stomach churning up again. "Tch, I guess I need to take a dump first, so kill you later," the blond Alpha grumbled, and abruptly stood up.

"You don't have to tell me that, you disgusting Neanderthal."

* * *

Time seemed to fly by, and without realizing it, it was already nighttime and the last night of their school trip. They would be leaving tomorrow morning and Shizuo couldn't wait to get the hell out of here. He couldn't sleep very well knowing that he was in the same room, breathing in the same air as the flea who might murder him in his sleep. Moreover, his stomach slightly hurt, and there was a high chance that Izaya had poisoned his food. _I'm going to kill him when we get back to Ikebukuro._

Shizuo removed his clothes, folding them properly to place them on his locker, and went out of the changing room with a towel wrapped around his waist. The open air bath was really wide, and it had been a long time since he'd been to an onsen. He dipped his foot in first, and the water felt really nice against his skin as he slowly submerged himself up to his neck. It was really relaxing, and this trip could've been honestly fun, if only the flea hadn't constantly been there to annoy him.

Maybe someday he would come back here to Kyoto with his wife or girlfriend, if he ever found one. With his current strength though everyone was afraid to approach him. Shizuo couldn't help but feel slightly depressed.

Soft voices reached the blond Alpha's ears and Shizuo realized he wasn't the only one taking a dip in the onsen. He just minded his own business, since they weren't disrupting his peace. Well, they weren't until a loud moan echoed throughout the bath. Shizuo caught his breath. It was a male's voice. He heard another two or four more voices talking quietly. "I told you to gag the other one." Shizuo immediately knew why he felt so sick to his stomach. The air and water surrounding him were infested with _bacteria_ coming from his kind. He should've known better what this trip had in store.

Sex was one of the basic needs of any living species. It feed their lust, especially that of the Alphas and Omegas who both had high sex drives. Teenagers, newborns like them who had just awakened to their primal selves, were often secluded in a room for the length of their heat, as they were more vulnerable to their desires. Virgins who had no sexual experience before their awakening were likely getting more excited. Shizuo could hear the pleas and moans, and the ragged breaths of those _fuckers_ who sounded like they were having a great time raping their fellow classmate. And there were those poor Omegas…

If there was a crueler fate than being an Omega, it would be being a male Omega. Born and raised their whole life as a man, until the day they turned into something else. Shizuo would never know how it felt, but he could imagine the pain of existing between sexes. Many had lost their standings and gave up on their future once they'd accepted the dreadful truth. Offspring with male Omegas were said to be healthier and stronger despite there being no scientific basis to back it up. Yet _omiai_ or arranged marriages were still common practice in the Japanese society.

He once knew a guy from his middle school that excelled in all academics and was granted a scholarship in a prestigious university, but his dreams were taken away from him after his awakening. The last time Shizuo had heard about him, he was married off to some rich Alpha. And there were various cases of Omega trafficking, which was a lot worse.

The blond Alpha thought of leaving the bath, but froze as he tried to get up because the water made a lot of noise. The last thing he needed was to be caught and accused of peeping, or worse, be invited to join their activity. Aside from the usual brawls, Shizuo had received a lot of _offers_ in the past few days, all of which had ended with numerous broken bones as he sent the sick bastards to the hospital. Gangbangs weren't his thing. It was a common crime, one that happened more and more lately, and sadly the police weren't taking it seriously because all of the victims were male Omegas.

Shizuo didn't get it, why fucking another guy was more exciting than doing it with a girl. He had first witnessed that frenzied excitement in a public park when he saw a guy being shoved into a tree, in the middle of the day where anyone could see. Three guys were ramming into him from behind and when they were done, they had peed and spit on the traumatized guy's face.

Sex should be done with love and affection, but what the blond Alpha had witnessed on that day was plain mockery. A mockery of all men who had developed a womb – a gift for some maybe, but for the majority of male Omegas it was a slap on the face. They would never be treated as equals again, and as if the original slap wasn't enough, some would take advantage of it and rub it in their faces until they broke and shattered their pride. Sex became just another battle for dominance, one that many Alphas liked to partake.

Shizuo hated violence.

Shizuo was against violence.

And Shizuo despised those fucking Alphas who took advantage of others, but the Alpha in him was gorging on the sweet cries of an Omega, drowning out his other self. He slapped his cheeks rather hard, hard enough to leave a bruise, in order to snap him out of his senses. He would not give in to his desires, and the flea suddenly popped up in his mind. If there was one person who would like to turn him into a monster it would be Izaya. The blond Alpha had no doubt that the louse had set this whole thing up, trying to push his buttons to unleash the beast hidden within him.

As if on cue, and not just from afar, he spotted a familiar mop of dark hair and crimson eyes, holding a video camera. _"Iiizaaayaaa-kuun."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pheromones contaminating the air were starting to get into him and the weight of his half-hard member was proof that _Orihara Izaya_ , was just _another_ human. Frustration bubbled up in his chest, both from anger and unfulfilled sexual desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 06/01/2016. Many thanks to [katBelle](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5060075/katBelle) for the beta.

"Iza-nii, how are babies made?"

Izaya almost spit out his breakfast, a move that earned him giggles from his little sisters as he wiped his mouth with a napkin and glared across the table. Their parents have just been transferred overseas, leaving him in charge of the household and the care of his younger siblings. Izaya wasn't much of a big brother figure, but he cared enough not to leave them to starve or wander alone by themselves.

The last time they had almost set the house on fire and Izaya suspected that they'd done it on purpose to gain his attention. He wasn't particularly fond of his sisters, despite how other people cooed over them, because behind those innocent angelic faces were manipulative little wenches. They idolized their brother too much and he found it bothersome.

"You're still too young for things like that, Mairu." Izaya wasn't going to have a discussion about the birds and the bees in front of breakfast. That lesson should be saved for when they were older, at which time he'd be willing to teach them proper sex education instead of telling a metaphorical story that parents often told to explain about the miracles of life. Copulation didn't sound as easy as _pollination_ , especially in the world they were living in, where the human race was divided into three categories. His sister tried puffing her cheeks in an attempt to woo their brother, but Izaya just brushed her off. "You do know that I'm not like our father and mother, right?" he dead-panned. Acting _cute_ wouldn't work on him.

"Ehhh, Iza-nii is also too young to be reading adult magazines!" Mairu protested, and spread the glossy pages of a magazine she took from her schoolbag out on the breakfast table. Photos of women clad in scanty garments and provocative poses came into view, as their brother tried his best not to gawk and they snickered. "Kuru-nee found it under Iza-nii's bed mattress, and we're planning to show it to our classmates and tell them how perverted our _onii-chan_ is!"

Izaya regained his composure as he smiled down rather _sweetly_ at his _adorable_ little sisters, whilst his eyes silently gleamed of murder. He knew perfectly how they sought out his approval and _affection_ , and Izaya would be willing to give it to them. "Do it, and you will have thumbtacks for meals." He wouldn't show them any mercy even if they were family, but his sisters appeared to not be alarmed by his threat and were even smiling fondly at him. Izaya couldn't help but frown. If there was anyone he didn't know how to deal with aside from Shizu-chan, it would be his own sisters. He had no idea sometimes what was going on in their heads. Perhaps that was why he found them _unlovable_.

"That's fine, Iza-nii is a terrible cook anyway, as expected from a cherry boy!"

"Cherry boy!" Kururi seconded, and the little pests bolted out of their seats and ran around the house while chanting 'cherry boy' as Izaya tried to catch them, but they were annoyingly fast like him, like a _flea_. Their game of tag lasted for a while and the twins were laughing as they reached the front door, preparing to leave for school. "Don't worry…Iza-nii. We love you…even though you…don't like us," Kururi apathetically said with a small smile.

"You heard Kuru-nee, we love you even though Iza-nii is a cherry boy!"

_Love, huh?_ Izaya mused to himself when he was finally alone, and went to do the dishes. He wasn't really an expert in domestic stuff including familial love. Even though he had a fairly normal childhood without any traumatic experience whatsoever, _his love_ was for humanity as a whole, and if anything, Izaya would gladly trade his sisters just to rid them from his life. _How the hell did a nine year old know what a cherry boy meant? Where had they even learned that?_ He realized it was stupid of him to ask.

_Of course._ They were _his_ sisters, and it was already obvious where they had inherited their shrewdness from. If anything, there was no need for _Izaya onii-chan_ to teach them about the birds and the bees. For all he knew, they were just trying to mess with him.

Izaya still had no sexual experience, nor shared a kiss with anyone for that matter. He had urges like any normal teenage boy his age, and could get off with the help of pornographic materials. He wasn't a pervert like his sisters perceived him to be, but he could begrudgingly admit that they were right; Orihara Izaya was what they called a _cherry boy_. Not that he specifically minded, his knowledge would always make up for his lack of experience. But Orihara Izaya didn't like to lose. Especially not to his sisters and Heiwajima Shizuo.

School trips were the perfect opportunity for love confessions,and couples getting together. For Izaya, it was the best time to conduct his human observation and gather information. Although, Shizu-chan tried to kill him from time to time, he didn't allow him to spoil his fun. The blond Alpha was too exhausted after chasing him all day. Izaya could have easily killed him in his sleep, but he would leave that for later, as there was something more interesting than assassinating an immortal beast.

Izaya had watched how animals procreated, particularly mammals on wildlife television programs and wondered if it would be the same for humans without the social and moral norms that bound them from acting as their primitive selves. He heard from Nakura that the Amphisbaena would be having a _small pool party_ at the left wing onsen at midnight, and that only a few select people were invited. Izaya already had a hunch what would welcome him as soon as he stepped inside _their_ den.

Like most of the young informant's acquaintances, Nakura was an Alpha. The snot faced boy who had stabbed Izaya's _friend_ back in middle school, had awakened into an Alpha. Like a joke it almost made him laugh. Izaya took the blame of what happened back then, so the bastard would owe him and now he was trying to repay the favor. Nakura was under the false impression that he could make the Orihara Izaya bow down to him, just because he was an Alpha and the latter only a Beta. The guy was truly pitiful so Izaya would allow him to have a little taste of power, before he'd crush his delusions right in his sorry face.

The thought excited him. Izaya really loved watching the different expressions that his beloved humans could make. And maybe Nakura knew about this, as he lead him inside the changing room to the open air bath. The Amphisbaena came from an old gambling ring that Izaya had created during middle school of which Nakura had been a member. Later they had revived it and named it 'Amphisbaena'. Today, they were not betting on any race horse. Instead, Nakura proudly presented to him a different kind of game. Izaya tensed visibly at the sight.

He'd already expected this, but it didn't stop a shiver from running at the back of his spine. Izaya had seen a lot of Omegas being forced into submission, and his head spun at the mixed scents of sweat and sex choking out the air. It took him a full minute to settle his nerves, and a wide grin appeared on his face. Even though he was in a potentially dangerous situation, Izaya truly enjoyed watching the tortured and blissful expressions of Omegas as they were rendered helpless by the Alphas. He might be cruel to his own kind, but Izaya found it really fun watching other people suffer.

Nakura had grown some balls for throwing an orgy despite the risks, and Izaya applauded him for that. However, some good things could never last as the young informant suddenly found himself slightly panting and quickly submerged himself under the boiling hot water. The pheromones contaminating the air were starting to get into him and the weight of his half-hard member was proof that _Orihara Izaya_ , was just _another_ human. Frustration bubbled up in his chest, both from anger and unfulfilled sexual desires. He stayed underwater until his lungs screamed for air, and rose from the onsen.

Nakura and the others were too busy and hazy from their own lust to notice that the informant had already left the bath. Izaya managed to wobble his way back to their room, his knees slightly trembling and his abdomen curling in dissatisfaction. It was also time for his medication.

He was mildly surprised to see Shizuo was already up when he slid the door open. He'd almost forgotten that he was rooming with a monster. He adjusted the lower half of his yukata to hide his half-hard erection. Izaya's attention quickly slid down to the black duffel bag Shizuo was holding, and felt a light panic. "I would've never taken Shizu-chan for a thief," his voice came out more smoothly than he had expected.

"Hah? I'm not stealing anything you son of a bitch."

"Hoh~ then what are you doing with my bag?" There was an edge in his tone now, and Izaya swore he heard his voice hitched.

Shizuo didn't answer him, and was looking at him rather curiously. For a moment, he thought the blond Alpha would sniff him out with his sharp sense of smell, and Izaya prepared for the worse. "Did you drown in the onsen or something?" the protozoan asked instead, and he inwardly sighed in relief. It was a really good thing that Shizu-chan was born dumb, as Izaya carefully took a step forward and snatched the bag away from him. He quietly kept his distance away from the blond Alpha without being too obvious as he stood by the doorway for easy escape. "What the fuck flea? If you want it back, you could've asked nicely."

"It's _my_ bag, and you know I would never be nice to a monster," Izaya still managed to taunt him, and quickly left before Shizuo could go after his head. He found himself an empty bathroom on the second floor of the Ryokan and occupied one of the cubicles to pay attention to his erection. It had completely stood up now, as if mocking him that he'd gotten a reaction from the scent of _strawberry milk_. It was so disgusting that Izaya willed himself to throw up.

"Die, Shizu-chan. Die, you goddamn protozoan. I wish you would die in your sleep. Die, die, die…" He grunted as he furiously rubbed himself, scraping it hard enough with his fingernails that it would bleed, and maybe that would stop him from lusting after that monster. Izaya wanted to stick his switchblade up to his throat when he started moaning, "Die, die, die, Shizu-chan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Cherry boy or 'Cherii Booi' – in Japanese slang, it also means 'young virginal male'. They've also created a term for 30 year old male virgins, which is 'yaramiso' or 'miso boys'. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The desire to annihilate that monster burned stronger than before and the young informant embraced the warm feeling of hatred. Heiwajima Shizuo was a tumor that would slowly kill him without his notice and Izaya knew he must prevent it from spreading before it destroyed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past five chapters have been fixed and many thanks to [katBelle](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5060075/katBelle) for the beta.

Soft gasps and mixed curses echoed throughout the empty bathroom as the young informant shuddered when he finally came into his hand. White sticky fluids were dripping down from his palm, and the scent of his sex immediately filled the air, giving away every trace of that 'Omegan Stench' which he was desperately trying to extinguish. He quickly disrobed, changing his soiled yukata to a fresh set of clothes before anyone could walk in. The idea of getting caught in the middle of relieving himself didn't appeal him. Izaya made sure nothing about his body was out of place, applying all the necessary means to conceal his _shameless_ nature before he went to find an incinerator to burn all the evidence of his _desire_ for that _monster_.

 _Gross_. He was disgusted, mostly with himself, but also at that thing. _That subhuman beast_. Grossed out at the agitated twitching in his insides. Grossed out that his ass was practically begging to be impaled. Grossed out at his own meek attempt to insert a digit into that impatient hole (he'd stopped very deliberately when it sucked half of his finger and had quickly pulled it out in repugnance but still…). Utterly, completely grossed out when he passed by some other guests who were drinking cartons of _strawberry milk_ , fresh from the vending machine. "Gross," Izaya hissed venomously.

The desire to annihilate that monster burned stronger than before and the young informant embraced the warm feeling of hatred. _Shizu-chan should die_. A protozoan like him who didn't know how to contain his own pheromones should stop existing with his beloved humans. Heiwajima Shizuo was a tumor that would slowly kill him without his notice and Izaya knew he must prevent it from spreading before it destroyed him. But the blond Alpha was an indestructible force of nature, one he had experienced first-hand with their daily chase. He had spent a lot of time thinking, scheming, and devising a plan to wipe that monster off the face of the earth, and so far none of them work.

All those gangs he had sent after him were completely useless, and Izaya was damn sure that even if he were run over by a train, Shizu-chan would still make it out alive. He was a monster to the very core, and the young informant would certainly find a way to shed that fake human skin he was wearing. Izaya would find a way to expose Shizu-chan's true nature, and would laugh when proven right. He would prove to that single-celled organism that he didn't belong to the human race; he didn't belong to his beloved humans.

And what better way than to test the monster? Izaya loved testing human nature, especially the traits that differentiated them from the rest, and he was curious to know how a monster would react to his natural habitat. Shizuo was a healthy young male Alpha who hadn't yet mated with anyone, in contrast to the many newborn Alpha his age who were already on the rampant. Izaya had always hated how Shizu-chan tried to act normal and pretend to be in control.

He wanted everyone to see what kind of a monster Heiwajima Shizuo was. And there was only one way to accomplish that.

Izaya pulled out his phone and browsed through his contact list. Tomorrow would mark the last day of their school trip and probably his last high school field trip. Throwing a 'party' would only be appropriate and he would make sure it was a memorable one. He dialed the Amphisbaena co-founder, Nakura. Heiwajima Shizuo had been invited, and he would be their special guest.

* * *

The blond Alpha immediately recognized that pair of gleaming crimson eyes behind the steam and automatically growled. "Izaaayaaa-kuun." The flea was sitting rather comfortably on the top of a rock with his slender legs crossed elegantly, and was completely exposed save for the small white towel snuggling around his petite waist. Shizuo had never seen his enemy naked before and noticed that the other was actually thinner than he'd first thought. He could see his ribcage and some of his bones slightly protruding in a way that made Shizuo feel like he could snap them easily like a twig and his skin looked paler, seeming to glow against the moonlight.

Izaya was like another being under the moonlight with his crimson eyes glowing and Shizuo caught his breath for a moment. Except that he was a peeping tom with a video camera in his left hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Izaya looked down at him, and the indifferent look in his eyes unnerved him. "I'm making a video documentary, isn't it obvious?" he replied in a matter-of-fact tone, and Shizuo was so close to smashing the damn thing along with Izaya's skull against the rock he was sitting on when loud moans and grunts interrupted them. Shizuo had almost forgotten those fuckers and their poor victims. He moved to stop this torture, but decided against it when he saw how lost they were in their lust. He could clearly see them now, four Alphas and two Omegas in total. Shizuo flinched as one of the Omegas suddenly let out a blood-curdling scream when two Alphas both took him from behind. Tears were streaming down on his face, and the blond clenched his fists at the pitiful sight. "It seems they are having fun. Why don't you join them Shizu-chan?"

He was about to tell him to 'fuck off' but Shizuo could only just shoot him a glare. Izaya apparently didn't miss the subtle change in his behavior because his grin grew wider, setting off warning bells. The flea jumped down from his seat and focused the video camera better on him. Izaya knew he was struggling and the bastard looked eager to capture every single reaction that slipped past his calm facade, waiting for him to doom himself.

"What are you going to do Shizu-chan?" He heard Izaya ask him in a taunting voice. Shizuo snarled back in response. The blond Alpha knew perfectly well what Izaya wanted him to do. The louse chuckled at his display of defiance and tipped his head to the side. "Do you intend to stop them and save those poor abused Omegas, even knowing there'll be no escape once you're consumed by the lust?"

Shizuo glared at him before he averted his eyes. He knew there was no stopping anyone once they had started. Even if he badly wanted to kill those bastards, his Alpha instinct prevented him from doing so. They were territorial creatures, and it was impossible to stop them in that state. He could see their eyes roll back in pleasure as they relentlessly pounded into their prey. Shizuo swallowed, and he didn't need to look down to know that he was becoming affected by this sick act even as he cursed loudly. The blond Alpha wasn't really that innocent. He had his own form of pleasure but never reenacted it with another person. He saw Izaya move closer and it annoyed the hell out of him that the flea was resistant to the ongoing temptation. Shizuo slapped the video recorder away in frustration.

Izaya let out a soft gasp as the device fell helplessly into the water. He bent down slightly in an attempt to retrieve it but a large hand pulled him back, clawing tightly into his left shoulder, and turned him around. He was met by Shizuo's gaze, annoyance filling those brown hazel eyes. He could see his chest heaving slightly as if the monster was having a hard time to breathe and it delighted him. The beast appeared to be really weakened and perhaps there might be a chance after all to eradicate this monster, if only he had his switchblade with him...but the strong scent of strawberry milk suddenly swarmed around him and he fell on his knees.

Shizuo managed to catch him in surprise. "O-oi, are you alright Izaya?" The small concern in the protozoan's voice really disgusted him as Izaya pushed him away.

"S-stay away from me, you monster!" Izaya cried out, almost sounded hysterical, and mentally cursed himself for acting pathetic.

The blond Alpha's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing into slits. He drew closer and Izaya could feel his heart thumping harshly against his chest. Cold sweat was beginning to drop down his thin figure, and his throat became dry as he held back a whimper. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Shizuo loom over him, that sickeningly sweet scent gagging him, and he found it ridiculous that a rash guy like Shizu-chan would smell like a girl. Messy blond hair lightly tickled Izaya's cheek when Shizuo leaned in and he shuddered as the monster hissed in his ear. The venom in his voice sent involuntary pleasure down to him and Izaya flinched.

"Thanks to you and your foul smell, I almost lost myself back there," Shizuo muttered and pulled away.

Izaya let out a sigh of relief now that he could breathe again. The heat was still rising from the water's surface but the steam felt infinitely cooler now that he couldn't feel the heat rising off of Shizuo's skin. He could feel the soft towel straining against his hips and stretched tight over that area between his legs.

The flea opened his eyes and was staring at him in disbelief. The blond Alpha stared back questioningly and the little shit just snarled at him. He frowned. Shizuo realized that Izaya didn't scare him. Even though there were numerous reasons why the other boy was dangerous the louse didn't threaten him, especially now that Shizuo recognized how effortlessly he could crush that pale slender neck in one easy squeeze. The flea was so awfully thin that Shizuo vaguely wondered if he was suffering from malnutrition, not that he cared. Shizuo left the onsen with sinful cries echoing behind him.

Izaya exhaled a shaky breath with his hand clutched to his chest, feeling as if he was going to die of suffocation, and weakly dragged himself out of the onsen. He slightly regretted that he didn't plan it carefully, and that he'd totally underestimated his nemesis. It was a big mistake on his part he silently admitted as he tried to calm down himself and the lingering erection on his lower half. He tried to convince himself that it was just part of puberty and that it was totally normal for a growing young man like him, but it should never be normal for the cause of his distress to be that bonehead. The young informant had no other 'desire' but to kill that monster. _Kill him. Kill Shizuo._ _Slaughter him, waste him, eradicate him. Just like the beast he was._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya was the only insane person he knew who had the guts to endlessly provoke him in every way. Shizuo didn't know if he had a death wish or if Izaya was just completely suicidal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [katBelle](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5060075/katBelle) for the beta.

Shizuo had a short temper. It had been a problem of his since elementary school and kids would always made fun of him. He'd become a subject of bullying and everyday had been hell for him but Shizuo just didn't stay quiet. And it was far worse than any of his bullies and soon Shizuo found himself alone. It was a disconcerting change but Shizuo finally found peace. However, his inhuman strength would always attract trouble and tie it up with his short temper, the name Heiwajima Shizuo had become quite a legend and subject of caution. The day that he dyed his hair was a declaration that he would live up to that name, but mostly he just really wanted peace. Shizuo was truly against violence even though he was the incarnation of violence itself.

Two weeks had passed since their trip to Kyoto and upon his return to class, the blond Alpha suddenly found himself in a very peculiar situation. His desk was scribbled with drawings and unintelligible writings from a black permanent marker so it would be impossible to wash it off. Shizuo looked around him and his classmates were just confused as him. The blond Alpha simply let it go but it bothered him slightly the whole day. Only someone with a death wish would dare do that to Heiwajima Shizou's desk. It was followed by more incidents like dumping his textbooks in the school's pool and shredding his gym clothes. They seemed harmless at first, but it escalated to putting thumbtacks in his indoor shoes and replacing his water bottle with silver cleaner. Whoever was behind all of the pranks had already gone too far.

It seemed inconceivable that someone had the audacity to harass the infamous blond Alpha. There was only one person who always came to his mind, but Shizuo dismissed the notion. His nemesis wouldn't stoop that low, and he hadn't seen him since they'd come back from their trip, which was always a good thing. Though Shizuo couldn't help but feel agitated. Izaya missing in action was like a bad omen. He had known him enough to suspect him whenever there was unrest going around. That resilient cockroach was a severe troublemaker and Shizuo was suddenly determined to search every sewer that he might be cultivating in. He went straight to the flea's classroom expecting him to be there but was informed that Orihara-kun had caught a cold and had not been present since Monday.

This should call for an immediate celebration. There was a day that Shizuo had wished that the flea would get sick and not ever recover but the blond Alpha knew that this joyous news was too good to be true. It would take a lot of energy and patience to bring that motherfucker down, and without thinking Shizuo asked for his nemesis's home address. After class, he went back on his hunt for the flea. He passed by some supermarkets and for a moment he considered buying or bringing something but reminded himself that it was unnecessary. Shizuo just wanted to confirm whether the flea was still breathing or already dead, and silently hoped it was the latter. He finally arrived to his destination. The Orihara household was nothing impressive. Shizuo had to double-check to see if he got the right house. The humble abode looked 'ordinary' for someone like Izaya.

The blond Alpha was suddenly having second thoughts. Maybe he shouldn't have come here. He stood awkwardly in front of the gates with his index finger only a few centimeters away from pressing the doorbell. Shizuo stayed there for a whole freaking minute before deciding he should just leave, when all of a sudden someone jumped in and pressed the doorbell for him. The buzzing sound almost sent him running and he hastily turned to the perpetrator.

A bespectacled little girl, no two of them actually, one with glasses, one without, both smiling up at him. "That uniform you're wearing is from Raira, are you perhaps a classmate of Iza-nii?" the one with the glasses asked.

 _Iza-nii?_ Shizuo was in such a mild state of shock at learning that the louse had two little twin sisters that he absently shook his head.

The one named Mairu looked confused. "Then are you perhaps Iza-nii's friend?"

Shizuo managed to hold back his protest and swallowed bitterly before answering in a measured voice. "Yes, I'm Izaya-kun's uh…friend." The last part honestly made him want to puke but there was no way he could tell them that he was actually here to finish off their brother.

Upon hearing his reply, the twins excitedly pushed him inside and Shizuo uneasily excused himself. Fortunately, their parents weren't home and he learned that they were currently working overseas. Shizuo really had no idea how he would introduce himself if ever Izaya's parents were here and he relaxed a bit. He also learned that the flea had practically raised his sisters as their parents were often away. Kururi and especially Mairu were pretty open and talkative, and the blond Alpha couldn't help but to be at ease with them.

The twins led him to Izaya's room. Apparently, their brother had been feeling unwell since last week and hadn't come out of his room. Shizuo could see that they were really worried and he unintentionally made a promise that he would drag their brother's ass out of his room. The twins seemed extremely pleased with his answer and looked rather amused.

"Shizuo-san isn't really friends with Iza-nii, right?" Mairu suddenly told him and the knowing look on their eyes slightly unnerved him. "Iza-nii doesn't have any friends aside from himself, and he always likes to speak of this dumb blond protozoan in his school," she continued. "We know Iza-nii has a terrible personality but please don't kill him. Two or three broken bones are fine as long as Shizuo-san doesn't end up killing Iza-nii. I and Kuru-nee would be really sad if Iza-nii dies, but Shizuo-san is more than welcome to beat our brother if he annoys you."

"Please take care of Iza-nii," Kururi said at last before they went downstairs, leaving a dumbfounded Shizuo. The blond Alpha couldn't tell if they really did care about their brother or not but they were Izaya's sisters alright. _How much did they know about him? What did that bastard say?_ Shizuo's grip on Izaya's doorknob tightened considerably and he didn't bother to knock as he let himself in. He braced himself slightly for an attack in case it turned out to be a trap but he was only met with a long groan. Curling on the bed and covered in heaps of blanket was the flea and Shizuo was suddenly reminded of a cat as Izaya languidly stretched up his body. The movement caused his shirt to ride up exposing his pale flat abdomen.

"I told you guys do not enter my room without my…" Izaya let out a pained gasp when their eyes met. Shizuo straightened his back and stood coolly at the foot of his bed. The flea had a feverish pallor and was slightly panting as if he'd just run a mile and his crimson eyes were glazed with unshed tears. Izaya slowly recovered from his stupor and glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The obvious spite in his voice wasn't something Shizuo expected. Usually the flea liked to play it cool but today he was very open in his animosity towards him. It also didn't escape his notice that Izaya was backing up against the headboard as if trying to get away but it appeared he was doing it unconsciously. "Did Shizu-chan come here to finally finish me off?" the Beta said with a smirk but failed to hide his discomfort.

If Shizuo hadn't known any better, he'd have determined that Izaya was afraid of him. Like a helpless prey cornered by his predator. Shizuo's Alpha senses told him that something wasn't quite right as he skeptically eyed the flea who visibly flinched when Shizuo stepped closer. The blond Alpha was now standing beside his bed looking down at his nemesis while the other was staring up at him nervously. They stayed like that for half a minute trying to read each other's mind and when Shizuo, upon closer inspection, caught the other trembling a grin broke out on his face.

"Heh, I didn't know I could intimidate you that much," Shizuo told him in a haughty manner and Izaya just looked flabbergasted before suddenly breaking into fits of laughter.

"W-what are you laughing at bastard?" He was honestly taken aback by the other's reaction, and restrained himself from wringing his neck.

Izaya quickly regained his composure with that trademark smirk back on his face. "How foolish of me to waste my time worrying about nothing. Shizu-chan just proved to me how a simpleton's mind really works."

"I don't get what you're trying to imply but I don't like the way you're taking me for an idiot."

"Shizu-chan doesn't need to be offended. I was just simply stating the truth. Shizu-chan is a genuine idiot."

Without thinking he grabbed Izaya by the collar and raised his fist aiming to punch that revolting face as the flea's smirk only grew wider. It made him more furious and quickly decided that the Beta deserved a black-eye for treating him like an imbecile. See if he could smile at him like that again. But Shizuo suddenly stopped midway and slowly lowered his fist. Izaya had squeezed his eyes shut bracing himself for the incoming impact and he looked surprisingly docile and pliant which was very out-of-character for the flea. Shizuo let him go harshly, pushing him away. In the process Izaya hit the back of his head on the headboard and winced. Izaya looked up at him questioningly. "What was that Shizu-chan? Were you not going to kill me or something?"

Shizuo stared back at him for a long moment with a frown on his face. "Do you want me to kill you?"

Izaya looked perplexed for a second before he answered in an obvious tone. "Of course not, I'd still like to live a long healthy life without a protozoan like you chasing me around like a madman, thank you very much. Really, Shizu-chan you should stop being-"

"Then why didn't you fight back?" The blond Alpha interrupted and Izaya just looked confused. "It's a natural reaction, but you just stood there and waited for me to punch you. I know I shouldn't be complaining because I really want to beat you into a pulp but you just did nothing. You were just going to let me without even struggling, I don't…get it." Shizuo was now scowling and appeared to be really troubled. He wondered if this was some new mind game Izaya was playing but the other boy looked fairly stunned at his revelation before he narrowed his eyes and glared at him. There was no mistake of the accusatory look on his crimson eyes and Shizuo couldn't help but wonder what the hell Izaya's problem was as he glared back at him. "What? I thought I should let you know because it was kind of disturbing and-"

"Should I give Shizu-chan a reason to kill me?" Izaya sharply interjected, and before Shizuo could say a word he continued. "I'm the one behind those pranks, though not directly. I have someone to do it for me. I asked him to mess with your stuff. I wanted you to choke on silver cleaner and bleed with tacks in the soles of your feet. It was all my idea." Izaya watched him carefully, taking a defensive stance in his feverish state. His cheeks were unnaturally pink and the neckline of his oversized shirt was sliding off his right shoulder, exposing enough of his pale skin that Shizuo instinctively look away. He already suspected him beforehand, so he wasn't that surprised but he was still furious and at the same time calm, which had never happened before especially in the flea's presence. Maybe it had something to do with the louse being sick and his sisters. The bastard should be really grateful.

"I think I'll pass for today. I made a promise with your sisters and they gave me permission to beat you if I find you annoying. There won't be a next time, flea. And stop making your sisters worry. You're the big brother. The eldest has a responsibility to take care of their younger siblings. Even a bastard like you should be able to do something simple like that."

He heard him scoffed. "What is this? A single-celled organism took pity on poor me and even gave me a lecture on something trivial. This is very humiliating even for me." Shizuo ignored his snarky comment and sent him a stern look. Izaya mockingly pouted like a five year old though there was a dangerous glint on his crimson eyes, and Shizuo knew that this was far from over. He didn't need his Alpha instinct to tell him that Izaya would be sure to make his life a living hell. The flea was nothing compared to his past bullies when he was younger. Izaya was the only insane person he knew who had the guts to endlessly provoke him in every way. Shizuo didn't know if he had a death wish or if Izaya was just completely suicidal, but the thought somehow comforted him.

"I wish you had drunk that silver cleaner."

"I did."

Izaya was silent for a moment before he sent him a wry smile. "You really are a monster."

"I know," Shizuo finally said before he closed the door behind him. _You knew yet you're somehow still alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for reading. I wrote another Shizaya fic and it's a Phantom of the Opera AU, Disfigured Izaya, Historical Fiction, and set during the Meiji Era. Please check it out if you're interested. Thanks, and feedback are much appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He still refused to accept the unforgiving truth and the cruel reality that the great Orihara Izaya was someone beneath that brainless protozoan. The informant would rather die than lick somebody else's boots. Nothing, and no one was ever allowed; not even his biology could ruin his entire fucking life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [katBelle](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5060075/katBelle) for the beta.

He remembered when he was younger he had a male classmate who was frequently bullied because of his feminine looks. They had just studied the natural hierarchical system in their biology class and you didn't have to be a genius to see that the poor kid belonged at the bottom of the food chain. Some children had already shown physical, social, and mental traits of their respective primal selves. Younger male Omegas were usually frail and delicate in appearance like their female counterparts. And because of this they were often singled out by the other children. Izaya had witnessed how his classmates, especially the younger male Alphas, poked fun at the hapless little ones, an early display of dominance and compliance. That was when he became aware of the injustice of their world.

The informant hadn't cared back then because he knew he was going to be a Beta. It had already been decided, but it seemed fate had other plans for him. Izaya looked in the mirror hanging on his bedroom wall. He stood there for a few good minutes searching for someone but he was only faced with his own reflection. He was still himself. The same old Orihara Izaya. The young informant sighed in relief. Izaya wasn't self-conscious or anything. He was confident of his looks and girls have always lined up for him. _That's right_. He wasn't frail or delicate. Orihara Izaya was a dangerous individual you wouldn't want to be close to. He might not be physically threatening but his fast reflexes and combat abilities were far superior to any predominant Alpha.

With that thought in mind, he ventured out of his house and deep into the dark alleyways of the city night. He quietly pulled the hood of his jacket over his head when he passed by some group of adolescent kids wearing white tailored suits and sporting a pompadour hairstyle. They looked like the stereotypical juvenile delinquents from Yumasaki and Karisawa's manga, but according to Dota-chin they were part of the so-called color gangs roaming around the city and appeared to be quite a trend today. Izaya honestly thought they looked rather ridiculous in their outfits and whoever their leader was he certainly had no fashion sense. The young informant abruptly stopped in his tracks when one of the punk-wannabe suddenly blocked his way. "Hey, you. Give us your money."

Izaya looked up blankly at his potential mugger. He appeared threatening enough to the public eye but for the informant he was nothing compared to his underground clients. "Are you perhaps talking to me?" Izaya tried to act dumb though the mocking tone in his voice was evident enough that the punk growled at him. He snapped his fingers and in a blink of an eye, Izaya found himself surrounded by the punk's pompadour buddies. They looked rather hilarious lining up like that with their outrageous costumes. Izaya unhurriedly reached for the switchblade in his inner pocket. He definitely didn't mind having a bit of fun and he could really use a stress reliever after what happened back on their trip. The young informant unexpectedly froze in his spot when the leader of the pack sauntered towards him. Every cell in his brain was ringing in alarm at the approaching danger. _An Alpha, an Alpha, a fucking Alpha!_

He had already exhausted his stock of suppressants and scent blockers in panic after his unpleasant experience from that little onsen incident. He had increased the dosage to completely quell the need to fill his aching belly with something that only an Alpha can give. Izaya was too stubborn to care that he could become impotent. He still refused to accept the unforgiving truth and the cruel reality that the great Orihara Izaya was someone beneath that brainless protozoan. The informant would rather die than lick somebody else's boots. He wouldn't give in, no matter how loud his inner nature was calling out for him. He would seal it off with the help of his scent blockers, even though the foul saccharine smell made him slightly nauseous. Nothing, and no one was ever allowed; not even his biology could ruin his entire fucking life.

Izaya willed himself not to wobble on his knees but failed miserably. He was definitely not scared. It would take a lot of experience and skill before anyone could intimidate him, but he couldn't stop his damn self from shaking and accidentally dropped his weapon. The scent that the leader had released was very imposing. Izaya had almost forgotten that Alphas were territorial creatures, and it was already clear to him that he had just trespassed their turf. Izaya could have easily fought them off if he would just stop acting like a damn helpless prey. He had already taken his last pill this morning and bathed himself with his last bottle of scent blocker. At the reminder a mild feeling of panic was slowly creeping up on him and Izaya had no choice but to run.

The punks quickly went after him and the informant expertly darted through a maze of alleyways. He stopped when he finally lost them and collapsed on his knees. Izaya took a short rest as he tried to stand up, but his legs were still shaking and he felt slightly ashamed of himself. _How could he allow himself to_ _fall into this disgrace?_ His abdomen only twitched in response and Izaya suddenly wanted to blame the gods, his parents, his bad luck, and whoever was responsible for his ill-fated condition. He let out a small whimper and it sounded really pathetic in his ears. Izaya clenched his teeth and forced himself to walk as he pressed a hand to a wall to steady himself. He couldn't believe he just felt self-pity. It was the worst feeling in the world. The informant reached the end of the alleyway and suddenly dropped to the ground when something hard hit the back of his head.

Izaya could usually foresee any impending attack, but his senses were already dulled as he slowly heaved himself up and send a weak glare to his attackers. They just whistled in amusement, and their terrible pompadour hairstyle casts shadows over their faces. Izaya could see their eyes glowing maliciously as they loomed over him. Weaponless and completely defenseless, Izaya had no other option aside from screaming and crying for help but he would like to retain his pride. Crawling away like a worm was also not an option as it would be a futile attempt and would only make him look more pathetic. Izaya didn't want to think anymore about how pathetic he looked right now. _This was it_ , the young informant silently thought. He quickly convinced himself that maybe he deserved it and began to feed himself with comforting lies just like he did from the start.

Just when things were getting hopeless the sound of heels clicking against the pavement echoed throughout the lifeless alleyway and a familiar baritone voice pierced the thick atmosphere. "Well, what do we have here?" He sounded quite amused and Izaya squinted his eyes, trying to identify the newcomer through the dim light. One of the punks turned to confront the mysterious stranger when he was met with a swift hit under his chin and the strong impact caused him to spin over in the air as he fell face-flat with a resounding crack from a broken bone. The rest of the punks cried in surprise and simultaneously charged towards the obvious threat. Izaya caught a quick flash of an elongated silver metal as the user smoothly spun it around like it was an extension of his body. Soon, all of the punks were lying on the ground with bloody faces and broken bones. There was a satisfying thud as he lowered his weapon and Izaya belatedly realized that it was a cane.

"Akabayashi-san?"

The old man in question turned around to face him and feigned his surprise at seeing the young informant sitting on the ground. "If it isn't our little informant-kun. What are you doing out here at this late hour?" Akabayashi strode towards him and sat on his heels to drop to Izaya's eye-level. There were stains of blood decorating his expensive-looking suit and the coppery smell mixing with his own musky scent was enough to make him feel lightheaded. Izaya didn't want to admit it, but there was something comforting about an old Alpha's scent, maybe because they were already past their prime or maybe it had something to do with all the stress building up, but Izaya couldn't help but feel safe. The Awakusu executive placed a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature and he unconsciously leaned into his touch. Akabayashi looked genuinely surprised at his response, but before he could voice it aloud they both heard a clicking sound.

A gun was pointing at the back of Akabayashi's head and the senior Alpha raised both of his hands in surrender with the corners of his mouth turned upwards.

"Try to move an inch and I swear I'm gonna fucking blow your brains off, old man," one of the beaten punks said as he stuck the muzzle at the back of his skull. It was the leader of the pack and his nose was badly broken while the left side of his lips was split open and his right eye was seriously swollen. Akabayashi did a goddamn great job at ruining his opponent's face and now it would come back to bite him in the ass. However, in one brisk motion Akabayashi had connected his elbow to the other's face, catching him in surprise and crushing his nose in the process, as he swiftly snatched the gun away. There was another cocking sound followed by pathetic whimpers coming from the leader as Akabayashi pointed the gun between his eyes.

"Bang," Akabayashi flatly stated and the other Alpha shrieked in terror and scampered away while the rest of his pompadour minions threatened the Awakusu executive that they would get him back for this. With one last insult they were gone.

"Obnoxious little brats, how did they even come into possession of these? Children shouldn't play with firearms. It's not a fucking toy," he muttered as he unloaded the gun and threw it away in disgust. "And what's with their ridiculous 50's get-up? I never dressed like that when I was still part of a gang. Even an old man like me had more fashion sense than those punks. Don't you think so, informant-kun?" Akabayashi said flashing him a haughty grin as he reached for his designer sunglasses hanging on his breast pocket and charmingly put them on. "Aren't I cooler?"

"Y-yes, Akabayashi-san is cool," Izaya answered dazedly, and his eyes immediately widened when he realized what he had just said. He earned a hearty chuckle from the senior Alpha and the young informant uncharacteristically flushed. It took him a while to simmer down his embarrassment and regain his composure. Everything seemed clear to him now. The chore had been very simple; he'd just had to pick up his delivery and go home, easy as that. But along the way, he'd almost gotten mugged and if it hadn't been for Akabayashi's interference, who knows what could have happened to him. Shame was slowly creeping up on him again like a poison. _How could he do his damn job properly if he was like…this?_ Izaya desperately tried not to think of the creature he was inside as he surveyed their surroundings.

The idea of being rescued by Awakusu's _Red Demon_ was enough to shake him out of his disoriented state. It was degrading to know that the great Orihara Izaya had been saved like some damsel in distress, and by no prince charming but a creepy old man. The massive hit to his pride was so indescribable that it would have left him crippled, but if there was one thing Izaya was very good at, it was manipulating the mind. The young informant was a master of manipulation, able to effortlessly manipulate anyone with simple persuasion, and it worked just as easily on himself. Izaya later realized he found comfort in lies. He wasn't really an honest person to begin with. Akabayashi's voice brought him back to awareness.

"You don't have to agree with me, but who would have thought you have a cute side too. Please don't tease an old man's heart like that, informant-kun. You don't really want to see what's coming for you…"

Izaya quickly noticed that Akabayashi's voice had dropped an octave as he deliberately scooted closer to him, leaning in carefully as if analyzing if his prey would try to escape, and Izaya found himself choking for air as he was being forcibly drowned with Akabayashi's musky scent. He let out a yelp when the senior Alpha suddenly scooped him up in his arms and the young informant found himself being carried like a fucking princess. He tried to struggle away but his attempts were all futile. Awakusu's Red Demon looked incredibly strong for a man of his age. "Please put me down, Akabayashi-san. I'm not a fucking handicap," Izaya demanded with his voice clearly dripping with venom.

"Hoh, as far as I can tell, you can't even walk let alone stand on your own. Well, unless you want to crawl on your way back, that's fine with me. Be my guest." The young informant was immediately silent and Akabayashi smiled down at him. "That's a good boy. I may look like someone you can't trust, but I'm actually fond of children, and I mean it in a good way." Izaya didn't make any response and just stayed quiet, so he continued. "You're unusually obedient today, informant-kun. This old man might have fallen for you, and I only meant it as a joke, so please stop glaring at me like that. I'm old enough to be your father anyway, and I absolutely don't want a wayward son like you."

They passed by another group of delinquents and the senior Alpha let out a low growl when they turned to stare at them before scurrying away. "You're burning up, informant-kun. I advise you to take a week's rest, though it seems a week's rest won't help you with your situation." Akabayashi sent him a meaningful glance and Izaya involuntarily gulped. "You will not survive in this world no matter how hard you try, if you keep carrying on like this. You'll be devoured before you know it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The existence of his nemesis, of Heiwajima Shizuo, was affronting to his eyes. Izaya knew he couldn't keep carrying on like this but he knew very well that he would lose everything once he submitted to his primitive will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [katBelle](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5060075/katBelle) for the beta.

Izaya was awakened by the shrilling sound of one of his many phones as he rolled to his side to search for the device and fell off his bed. The young informant winced as he rubbed his forehead and slowly heaved himself up. He was only three steps away from his door when he crashed down again and then he heard loud footsteps as his little sisters broke into his room. "Iza-nii! Thank goodness, you're not dead!" Mairu cried and they threw themselves on him, pinning their brother on the cold wooden floor as they squeezed the life out of him, almost close to a hug.

"Some old creepy man brought you home, he said he found you on the streets. Iza-nii was so out of it that he had to carry you upstairs and lay you down on the bed. You were really burning up with fever last night! Kuru-nee and I even considered calling Tou-san and Kaa-san but Akabayashi-san assured us that everything would be all right…whatever that means. Do you guys know each other? Where did you meet Akabayashi-san? Is he a yakuza? What are you doing with the yakuza, Iza-"

Izaya clamped his sister's mouth shut in annoyance. "Quit your yapping, Mairu. You're giving me a headache and get off me you two. You're both so heavy." He tried to wriggle away out of their vice-like clutches but Mairu suddenly hugged his neck knocking the air out of his lungs. "W-what the hell, Mairu?" Izaya tried to pry her off but she only held him tight her legs wrapping around his waist like a damn big koala.

The young informant sighed as he absently stroked her head and she sniffled. Mairu had a vulgar mouth that she used it every chance she got to abuse her brother but she could be really clingy like a monkey. Izaya remembered he always carried them like this when they were littler. As they grew up, Izaya honestly didn't know how he would handle them and he was admittedly a bad influence for a second-parent. He rarely used affection as his love was rather destructive and kind of sadistic and he shunned his sisters deeming them unworthy.

"Don't you dare wipe your snot on my shirt. You big crybaby."

"Shut-up, Iza-nii is horrible for making me and Kuru-nee worry. You deserved it." And the little wench just did that. On the other hand, Kururi was quietly hugging him from behind, satisfying herself by burying her face in his back. She wasn't crying like Mairu, but Kururi was clawing at his shirt, stretching the fabric, and he could feel her nails digging deeply into his skin. As if it would inflict some serious injury on him except maybe some claw marks to remind him how much he made them worried. Sometimes, Izaya only had himself to blame for their behavior. _They really weren't cute at all_. The young informant had no need for those he couldn't control. It was no fun, and they easily bored him.

His sisters left by themselves after making sure their brother was out of danger. How awfully sweet of them, except for that time they'd let that monster into his room. His little sisters must have seriously wanted him dead.

Izaya had taken a week's absence, holing himself up in his room to avoid any unwanted circumstances like being near any Alpha or other people in general. Last night, he went out for the first time to pick up his delivery because he had already exhausted his stock of suppressants. Izaya didn't want it to be delivered to his house because he didn't want anyone to trace it and know that there was an Omega living in that residence. He was supposed to meet up with Shiki and give him the information he needed while he picked up the delivery, but he met Akabayashi instead. The events of last night slowly dawned on him and _someone_ , someone knew of the creature inside him. Just the notion had been enough to send him into hysterics, but Izaya had an amazing adaptability to any situation, even when he came face-to-face with his nemesis in such a vulnerable state.

Looking at the blond Alpha who was standing coolly in his room drew up all the loathing he felt inside since the first day he learned he belonged to the very bottom of the tier. He hated him. He hated that a beast like him who had an intelligence level of an amoeba belonged to the upper-echelon. He hated how Shizu-chan acted so carefree and indifferent to his surroundings while Izaya was silently suffering. He hated that a 'monster' had more freedom and the upper-hand on Izaya's 'kind'. _His kind_. Those shameless, eyesores of the society who were only as good as prostitutes. Calling any Alpha near them to help them with their lust. The existence of his nemesis, of Heiwajima Shizuo, was affronting to his eyes. Not even a poison could kill that monster.

Izaya was very lucky that the blond Alpha was thickheaded like his impenetrable muscles. Shizu-chan could be annoyingly perceptive sometimes and as he closed the door, the scent of strawberry milk had quickly disappeared, and Izaya wondered how many gallons of strawberry milk the monster consumed everyday. The idiot still didn't know how to control his pheromones and Izaya had to occasionally hold his breath during those unbearable minutes in his room. The moron thought he was intimidated by his presence. Izaya couldn't help but laugh, because, while it was also partly true, it was better than him knowing the truth. The young informant was not in a very good condition, he was suffering from some kind of withdrawal and Akabayashi had warned him that being dependent on the suppressants would only make it worse.

 _Akabayashi_. That damn old man knew from the very start. His sense of smell was more impressive than a canine's. He had been dealing with drugs before and Izaya was that kind of drug with an addictive scent and taste. Akabayashi was a first-class hunter before he joined the Awakusu so a man with his capabilities could easily spot a prey like Izaya. But he didn't pound on him like any other Alpha like him would, though he was still on Izaya's top list of dangerous individuals he shouldn't mess with. Akabayashi also had the suppressants Izaya had asked for with him. He didn't believe for a second that it was just an accident that the old man was there last night, no matter how much Akabayashi claimed it. His course of action was still very suspicious to Izaya. After all, you couldn't trust a yakuza to keep your secret without some sort of payment.

Izaya curled up in his bed. He had already taken his suppressant before Shizuo's unexpected visit and his clothes were especially treated with some scent blocking fabric conditioner. He took care of most of the household chores so an additional task was nothing to him, except maybe cooking. He was panting and he could feel his whole body burning. The young informant was burning and nothing, not even dousing himself with water, could extinguish the fire in his blood and veins. Only an Alpha's touch could save him from this invisible flame inside his body, and Shizu-chan's presence had only added more fuel to the fire. It was very unfair that Alphas didn't suffer from any kind of pain when they were in a rut and it was even considered a good thing unlike Omegas who were ostracized simply because of their nature.

Izaya knew he couldn't keep carrying on like this but he knew very well that he would lose everything once he submitted to his primitive will. Akabayashi's words haunted him more often than he liked and he knew that it was a pointless struggle because much later on the urge to mate, to fuck, to have sex with any Alpha like a slutty whore would overpower his resolution and Izaya absolutely didn't want to arrive at that point. That point where he would cry and moan like some masochistic bitch as someone's cock was driving into his ass. Although, the young informant sometimes enjoyed being hurt when his beloved humans rejected his love he wasn't an 'M' that derived pleasure from receiving pain. In fact, he earned pleasure from delivering pain to others and everyone he knew was probably aware that he could be a sadist at some time.

But pain wasn't something you would learn without experiencing it first-hand and sometimes those who delivered pain must learn and experience the real meaning of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo had never fallen in love before and somehow he could tell that he was the type who would give up everything for the sake of his mate. After all, love could make you do crazy things or so he heard, and so was an obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [katBelle](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5060075/katBelle) for the beta.

The look on his teacher's face was clearly unhappy when he left the faculty office. Shizuo was already used to hearing his name being called to come to the faculty office and he wasn't oblivious to his bad record within the school. It was a miracle that he hadn't been expelled yet. His grades weren't really bragworthy and his behavior wasn't really the best. He had even thought of dropping out but somehow in the end Shizuo was determined to finish high school. There were only a few months left before graduation and he had been called because of that. Shizuo hadn't submitted his career plan paper. It had been required of them a year ago but Shizuo had forgotten about it and he never cared. He had already given up on entering university and had decided to find a job as soon as he graduated high school yet his teachers weren't pleased with his hasty decision considering his status in society.

Alphas were supposed to aim higher and they were born to rule. Most of their society's leaders were Alphas though Shizuo knew enough to know that not all of _his kind_ were good or deserving of the worship that everyone gave them. He had seen many of his kind take advantage of others and get away with it easily simply because they were an Alpha. The blond also knew that he wouldn't make it to college with his grades anyway and for a moment he was amazed that they were willing to overlook it because of his breed. Meanwhile Omegan students would have to go undergo meticulous selection and would be dismissed and handed off to the wealthiest and most influential Alpha to breed their offspring. Shizuo often wondered how they put up with that kind of discrimination. He didn't want to be like those people who trod on the weak and he absolutely despised the injustice of their world.

However, there was a known method to avoid this kind of fate that would benefit both parties. Bonding with someone would help you secure your own interests and, aside from your mate's, pheromones from members of other species would have less impact. It was a convenient arrangement, but a bond could sometimes be broken in the case of 'marking' where the other party, specifically Alphas, would mark their mate so he or she wouldn't be able to copulate with anyone aside from them. Betas were known to be loyal but Alphas could also be fiercely loyal and extremely possessive especially when they held great interest to their mate or were, in other words, deeply in love. Shizuo suddenly remembered the story about the Alpha shinsengumi commander who had fallen in love with the shogun, an Omega who had concealed his status in order to maintain his rule and avoid disgrace and who had ultimately led the commander to his death.

The flea was the one who told him that during their sightseeing in Kyoto. Shizuo never believed him but the tale wouldn't leave his mind and he'd even gone to a public library to confirm its validity. It was only a historical rumor but he learned that falling in love could be risky and _scary_. Shizuo had never fallen in love before and somehow he could tell that he was the type who would give up everything for the sake of his mate. After all, love could make you do crazy things or so he heard, and so was an obsession. He had no plans of dying over a silly thing and after learning about the story Shizuo much preferred to be alone for the rest of his life. If it really would be inevitable he needed to choose his mate wisely, though in all honesty Shizuo couldn't see himself getting droopy eyes with someone when he still didn't even know how to love himself and accept the monster he was inside.

It was all that damn Izaya's fault. Shizuo had been fully aware that he wasn't normal ever since he was a kid but to have someone rub it in your face constantly and call you a monster for something you never wished to have was irritably upsetting. Shizuo had never wished to be this way but he just couldn't control himself so there was really nothing he could do, and somehow Izaya knew all about this and it really pissed him off. That bastard was a very fortunate son of a bitch. Izaya was remarkably intelligent so the teachers were willing to forgive his misdeeds and annoyingly good-looking so half of the school's female population fawned over him though they could only admire him from afar as Izaya was considered to be involved with a lot of dangerous business. He was insane but normal, while Shizuo wasn't insane but not normal. Izaya was a Beta and he was an Alpha.

Shizuo silently admitted that he was kind of disappointed over this matter. The flea had so much potential even though he was a sick bastard and Shizuo wasn't the only one who felt this way. Most of them had already expected that he would be awakened into an Alpha with all that sass and whatnot. On the other hand, Shizuo was also somewhat glad that the flea turned out to be a Beta. Izaya had the qualifications to be a leader but he wouldn't make a good one, as he would likely manipulate those below him like puppets, pulling the strings from behind. Anyway, he had heard from Shinra that Izaya was offered a scholarship to a prestigious university. He was exceptional and Shizuo hated him for that. He had a bright future ahead of him and Shizuo also hated him for that. He had been given a chance to prove his worth without any exemptions and Shizuo knew Izaya could effortlessly do it and he hated himself because he couldn't help but admire the flea. _His nemesis._

Shizuo's train of thoughts was cut off when a blade suddenly whooshed beside his face slashing his cheek. Some of his yellowish locks were sliced off and he looked from the ground to the wall behind him, where a familiar switchblade was stuck. He roughly wiped the fresh blood on his newly open wound with the pad of his thumb and a toothy grin made its way onto his face. "Izaya," he gnashed and the latter return his grin with a lazy smirk. Shizuo sometimes wondered why Izaya had never worn their official uniform of blue blazer and pants and chose to stick with his black gakuran with a red inner. The teachers had never scolded him regarding the clothes he wore to school and Shizuo hated him for it. "Just about damn time you show up, I was just thinking of you."

"Awww, Shizu-chan was thinking of me~? How sweet and disgusting! Were you just thinking of something lewd about me? I've never thought my appeal would even reach a monster! Too bad for you Shizu-chan, I don't date single-celled organisms with a thought process worse than an infant's."

"You're the disgusting one, you creep." It was very obvious that Izaya had finally recovered from his sickness if he had the energy to insult him like this and Shizuo realized he never really liked it when the flea opened his mouth. Those small lips only seemed to know how to spout garbage and he belatedly realized that he had been staring at them for a while and he quickly averted his eyes before Izaya could notice. _What the hell?_ The flea's lips looked rather shiny and Shizuo wondered if he ate some yakisoba. Izaya seemed to read his mind as he teasingly puckered his lips. Shizuo visibly cringed and the Beta giggled at his reaction. Izaya simply explained that he was wearing lip-gloss and the blond Alpha automatically raised an eyebrow. "Are you a woman? Why the hell are you wearing something like that? You only look more disgusting."

"You're really hurting my feelings here, Shizu-chan. Is that how a protozoan gives compliment? No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." There was something different in the flea's tone. It was far from their usual banter and his Alpha senses told him that it had something to do with his abrupt visit to his house. Shizuo vividly remembered how Izaya had trembled in his presence as he discreetly tried to get away while looking rather pliant. He had also noticed it during the last two days of their trip. The flea seemed to be avoiding him and it honestly frustrated Shizuo. Izaya could be sometimes puzzling and he really hated him for it. He could tell that something was off in his demeanor and Shizuo didn't like the look in his crimson eyes. The flea was planning something and he didn't like it. "Do you believe in destiny, Shizu-chan?" The question came out of nowhere and the blond Alpha was stumped. "Tell me Shizu-chan, have you ever thought of bonding with someone?"

So this was what it was all about. Shizuo couldn't comprehend why Izaya out of all people was asking him this kind of thing. There was once an old belief that each and every one of them had their destined mate. He couldn't remember where he had read it but it certainly had some romantic aspect, though the reality was a far cry from it. Shizuo eyed his nemesis suspiciously. He still owed the bastard a punch in the face for setting up those pranks and maybe another punch for what had happened during their trip. Shizuo tried hard to forget about that little onsen incident and yet Izaya was here again attempting to lure him to take the bait. This little shit never really learned. Maybe he should teach him a lesson or two. His little sisters had given him their permission after all.

"It's none of your fucking business who I want to be with for the rest of my life," Shizuo told him earnestly though there was hidden threat in his voice that was only meant for Izaya. He wouldn't let this bastard destroy his and his future mate's life. "Whatever game you're trying to play, leave me out of it. I'm not interested in a scumbag like you."

The look on the louse's face was unfathomable and for a second he appeared dejected before he flashed him a sinister smile. It unconsciously gave him goose bumps and Shizuo stumbled backwards when Izaya suddenly launched himself at him, pushing him and throwing his weight, and he roughly landed on his back. The blond Alpha was really caught off guard and he felt like he had been punched in the lungs as they toppled to the ground. He let out a choked cough and found his nemesis eerily looming over him. Izaya's face was too close for comfort and he could feel his warm breath hovering over him. His expression was unreadable and it alarmed him. Shizuo couldn't believe that this bag of bones had managed to overpower him and it really pissed him off. He was about to yell at him but his words died down in his throat when he felt something soft pressing on his lips. Shizuo's mind suddenly went blank and he felt like his brain had just run out of oxygen.

The foreign sensation only lasted for a short while and the blond Alpha immediately hissed in pain when something sharp pricked his lower lip and tore the skin. The metallic taste quickly spread in his mouth and Shizuo almost choked on his own blood. He heard the Beta chuckling lowly above him with his crimson eyes glowing in amusement. Blood was also trickling down from his lips to his chin and Shizuo watched Izaya flick his tongue out as he swiped it. The blond Alpha uncharacteristically flushed as he realized it was his blood on his sworn enemy's face. _The little fucker had just bitten him!_ Izaya leisurely climbed up from sitting on his stomach and there was something in his gait, Shizuo just now noticed, something in the way he moved his hips so that Shizuo couldn't take his eyes off him. He quickly shook his head and glared at him instead. "What the fuck was that?!"

Izaya took his sweet time to answer and it made him slightly anxious. "As I thought, it's impossible with a monster like you. How silly of me to think that it could work," the flea murmured to himself and then turned to look at him in pure disgust, as if he really regretted what he had just done. "Hey, you dumb protozoan, I don't know if you could understand me with that small brain of yours but I want my chastity back. I want you to give it back, Shizu-chan."

"Hah? I don't know what the fuck you're talking about and you're the one who attacked me. I think your pea-brain has forgotten that fact. You bastard, you're sicker than I thought." Shizuo wiped the remaining blood on his chin with the back of his sleeve and spit near Izaya's foot. "I swear I'm going to knock your perfect teeth out, you goddamn leech." He had already recovered from his mild shock as he cracked his knuckles.

Shizuo didn't believe in destiny but he was certain that he and Izaya were destined to hate and kill each other. The louse had already made his mark on him by tearing his lower lip and fuck, it really hurt. All that was left for Shizuo to do was to mark Orihara Izaya so no one but him was allowed to kill that bastard. The blond Alpha would make sure he would die in his hands and no one else's. Orihara Izaya was his prey and no one else's. _His, and only his._ Whether Shizuo would like to admit it or not, their strong hate for each other was what bonded them together, and he had a bad feeling that he would chase Izaya till the ends of the earth because only one another's death would do them apart. Only Izaya's death would free him from this strange bond, and Shizuo would see it through.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback are appreciated.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://300yen-san.tumblr.com/).


End file.
